Bullet Wound
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: This story is about how Ally and Austin's love for each other is brought out even more when bad things happen. Dedicated to Auslly and Raura fans out there. :)
1. Safe In My Arms

"Austin and Ally" Fanfic:

Bullet-Wound

"Austin, do you want to go on break early so we can go get lunch?" Said Ally.

"Sure why not," Austin replied.

They went out to lock the door because Mr. Dawson, Ally's father, was not there to watch the store. As they got out a police officer came running toward them.

"Get back inside! It's not safe!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Austin and Ally exclaimed together, confused.

"Gunman is on the loose, in the mall! Get back inside!" He could not hide his bewilderment. The officer was genuinely nervous for everyone's safety.

Austin and Ally rushed back inside to hide in the concealed Practice Room. In the five seconds Austin turned to the door he could see the gunman near the entry to Sonic Boom. But, Ally didn't see him.

"Ally, get _down_!" He yelled, grabbing her arm just as the bullet pierced her back. Austin couldn't breathe. He stared into her eyes and noticed one tear falling. It was too fast. He would've blacked out if it weren't for Ally mouthing his name. In less than a minute their cherished memories seemed to pass between them both. Ally was silent until collapsing into Austin's arms. Austin looked from the new hole in Sonic Boom's doors to Ally's back and could not say a word. She was bleeding profusely from her back. It was a deep red that reminded him of a pure rose. The same red Ally loved to wear on a daily basis. It was previously his favorite color but now it was just a nightmare. Her eyes, they were so wide when the bullet hit her. It was as if someone had just came out behind her and shouted into her ear. He thought about how he might never see those big brown eyes again.

"I need an ambulance! Someone please help!" He yelled, hoping the police officer at the door was not far off.

"Ally, please, Ally please wake up for me. Please open your eyes…" He whispered his pointless attempts. He stared at her motionless body. She was breathing very slowly but was otherwise still. The police officer burst through the door a moment later.

"A paramedic is on the way. I heard the cry for help. Where was she shot?" He asked, this time he was much calmer. It almost offended Austin that in this situation he wasn't as worried as before. Was it a sign that he knew Ally wouldn't survive this?

"In the back, I told her to duck when I saw the guy with a gun, but she didn't move in time. I should have taken that bullet. I could've saved her if I'd been smart enough to pull her to the ground!" Austin was cut off by the police officer.

"Calm down, young man. You have to be calm so we can help your friend."

"Mr. Dawson! Ally's father, we have to call him!" Austin replied fiercely.

He was shaking so badly that the officer tried moving Ally away from him. But Austin was not about to let go of Ally until certified doctors came through that door for her. While the police officer called Ally's father, Austin called Trish and Dez. The paramedics came soon after, but were not by far fast enough for Austin. He was almost considering not letting them touch her either. Soon after the paramedics drove off with Ally in tow Dez, Trish and Mr. Dawson arrived. They looked completely destroyed. Austin told them the entire story. He couldn't help but look down at his bloody hands and believe it was his fault. If Ally didn't make it, Austin was to blame. That rose red was _murder_. He was a _murderer_. Instead of being Ally's savior he was going to be her killer. He wanted to pay for what he allowed to happen. Everyone was in tears by the end of Austin's account. When he was done, everyone got into Mr. Dawson's car and began on the way to the hospital. Once there, a receptionist told them that Ally was currently in surgery to get the bullet out. They were asked to wait until a doctor came to tell them they could see her.

"Did you call, Ally's mom?" Trish said, directing the question at Mr. Dawson.

"Yes, but she was already back in Africa when I called. Until after her fund raiser tonight she won't have the funds to come. She already decided to use a bit of that money to get a plane ticket here as soon as possible." He said to Trish, clearly holding back the tears.

"Maybe we can pass the time by playing card games! I've got crackers in my book bag too," Dez said while flinging cards into the faces of other families in the waiting area. Under his smile he was praying that Ally be ok. It was his attempt to have courage for his friends.

"_Don't cry Dez, don't cry…"_ He thought.

Ally Austin could think about is how he and Ally never got the chance to rekindle their relationship. He felt deep inside that if he lost her, he might never love anyone the same way he did Ally. Trish was seemingly the most nervous of them all. She was pacing back and forth and saying Ally's name to herself. It was a long time before the doctor finally arrived. By the look on his face, Austin knew the doctors news would be grim, or at the very least not pleasant. He prepared himself for the worst.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Dawson. We could not save your daughter…"_ He thought.

"Are you Mr. Dawson?" The doctor said stepping closer to their group.

"Yes I am. Is my daughter ok? Please, I need an answer!" Everyone heard his voice rise in anxiety.

"We got the bullet out. She had some internal bleeding but we were able to stop the bleeding before it reached any vital organs. However, your daughter will need therapy for her back and legs. For the next few months, it will be hard for her to move. She is in recovery now. It's upstairs, floor 3, the first door on your left, room 505. She still hasn't woken up, and we need her to sleep for a few more hours, but you are allowed to see her now." The doctor shook hands with Ally's dad and left the room. Austin had already called his parents and they said he could stay until visiting hours were up. Trish's mom was allowing her to stay the whole night with Mr. Dawson if the doctors let them. Dez had to be home in less than two hours because of his own family problem. They all shared the common goal to see Ally together right away. Dez met them there after going to buy a large stuffed 'get well' bear and enough pillows to cover Ally's hospital room wall to wall. When they walked in they saw many needles in Ally's left arm and Trish's grocery list smudged on the right. The doctors must've tried washing it off her arm in the E.R. She was so quiet and motionless, yet peaceful and alright. They all let out their huge breaths that Ally would be okay soon. Austin thought to himself that he would ask Ally as soon as she was awake to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her, and he couldn't accept letting her be hurt again. He thought long and hard about how he would tell her. He wanted it to be sentimental. He wanted it to come from his heart.

"_Ally, I love you a lot and want to be more than friends. Ally I think it's time for us to start dating again. Ally I'm so sorry about what happened, I should've been able to save you; we are always better together as a team…." _He thought.

No matter what he said it dint seem right. It felt like he was hurting her more every time he changed the words. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to ask her on a date. But as he thought longer he realized he could write her a song to express his love. Exactly how Ally wrote "I Think about You" for him. Now that he knew what to do he knew he had to have it done for her by the time she opened her eyes.


	2. ON HIATUS (HAPPY THANKSGIVING READERS)

_**A/N: Guys I'm sorry about my stories being on hiatus and all…I've had a lot of school work (including projects) I had to take care of, and a full week of testing in my school. I haven't had inspiration, and I will get back on track as soon as I do. I just want to make each chapter special and that takes time. That being said, since now I'm on Thanksgiving break, by tomorrow I will have new chapters for the stories I need to catch up on…HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **_____


	3. Anniversary

**A/N: I'm back with new inspiration! Hope you like this chapter, I'm thinking of going a little supernatural as we move forward… :)**

It took him long, but soon Austin had the perfect song for Ally. He named it, "Steal Your Heart." All he wanted was for Ally to be with him, and he knew that this song could be the key to her heart. But it was hard. Every time he thought about her, he pictured the bullet hitting her. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her mouthing his name and collapsing into his arms. Even just saying her name made him imagine the gunman smirking as she went down. It took everything in him not to go after that man. He was the reason he had to wait to see Ally's face again. He was the reason Ally had gone into a coma. They had waited day after day for her to wake up. They couldn't understand what was wrong until her doctor told them.

_Flashback…_

"_Your daughter Ally went into a coma. We aren't exactly sure why, seeing as her charts were all great after the initial shooting. But all we know is that this is a waiting game. We've noticed that Ally's vitals have been slowly decreasing. She could wake up tonight, in a month, or she may not wake at all. I'm so sorry Mr. Dawson, we did not think it would come to this." He told them._

"_Are you telling me that my daughter could still die?" Mr. Dawson said not holding back the anger as he tried throwing a punch at the doctor. He was forced out of the hospital until he could control himself. Austin just stood there quiet. Now his song for her was a goal. And he was praying that she would get the chance to hear it._

It has been a month since the shooting and she still has not woken up. It has been two weeks since Austin finished his song, and now he was just waiting for those big brown eyes to open again. He didn't want to think about life without Ally. He still held out hope every time that he went to the hospital that the next day he would visit her at Sonic Boom. Today was the anniversary of the day Ally had agreed to date him. He showed up bright and early to her hospital room, hoping to give her the flowers he bought and sing her his song. When he walked in he saw the one thing he didn't want to. Doctors were in a huddle around her trying to keep her alive. As soon as he stepped through the door he heard the beeping and saw the monitor that showed her barely breathing at all. He could hear a doctor screaming for him to leave but he still stood unmoving until he finally collapsed after seeing her dying. He woke up in a hospital bed, similar to Ally's and realized he was lying next to her bed. When he turned to look at her monitor it was back to normal. The doctors had saved her from death's arms. All he could remember was seeing the doctors try to restart her heart before everything got dark. He was about to sit up when the doctor came in.

"Oh, you're awake finally." She said, a bit of humor in her tone.

"How long was I out?" Austin asked her.

"About five hours. Your parents were here earlier. They were worried that you hadn't answered the phone. But you are ok. You just passed out." She said coming over to check his chart.

"What happened to Ally?" He said, now seeming to notice the doubled amount of needles inserted into her arm. The grocery list was completely erased and replaced by a bandage holding a tube in place.

"Her heart almost stopped, but the doctors revived her. She is on more medication now, however." She said, as she checked Austin's blood pressure.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Austin asked. He slid over to the side of his bed that Ally was near and took her hand in his.

"Just overnight, for observation. Then you're free to go." She said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He sat up and looked out of the window that separated him and Ally. It was already dark. He was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to spend the entire night holding Ally's hand for the last hours of their anniversary. But no matter how long he tried it didn't work. He fell asleep with his hand in Ally's .


	4. Nightmares to Dreams

_He woke up to find his hand no longer in Ally's. In fact when he turned to face her bed, she was not in it. At first he was worried, until he turned and saw her at the door of the room. Ally was finally awake. He couldn't hide his joy as he jumped out of bed and ran at the girl staring out of the partly opened doorway._

"_Ally," He said, about to hug her tight. She turned to face him with a look of question in her eyes. Something was wrong. Why wasn't Ally jumping with joy that he was there?_

"_How do you know my name? Aren't you that creepy guy I found holding my hand when I woke up?" She said starting to back away from him._

"_Stop it Ally, its Austin. One of your friends. The guy who stole your song by accident and then helped you overcome your stage fright?" He said, noticing the sparkle in her eyes was gone._

"_You are scaring me, please step back. I don't know who you are…" Ally said, again taking a large step back._

"Ah!" Austin screamed waking up from his nightmare. He turned to see Ally still in her bed, her hand still in his. While he looked at her he noticed out of the corner of his eye that a doctor had walked in after his scream. The doctor looked at him a moment then walked over to Ally's bed and picked up her chart.

"Is she ok?" Austin said, almost like a crazy person.

"I'm just going to add a page to her chart from yesterday's incident." She said, looking at him like she might call in other doctors for him. Austin noticed the look and tried to explain himself so he wouldn't be kicked out.

"I'm not crazy, I just had a nightmare about Ally. It seemed so real. She had forgotten who I was and was scared by me." Austin said keeping his eyes on the one he loved. He was just about to turn to the doctor when Ally moved.


	5. Questions

**A/N: I know I said I was thinking of turning this into a supernatural love story, but that didn't seem right. So instead I'm keeping to my original plan. Enjoy!**

Ally had moved and it wasn't a figment of Austin's imagination. Even the doctor moved toward her bed to see what was happening. About a minute after her slight movement he heard a groan. It was happening, the coma was over. Soon after the groan, Ally began moving more, and eventually her eyes began to slowly open. To Austin it looked like it hurt her to try and open her eyes. All he could make out where low groans coming from her lips. Even though all he wanted was for her to wake up, he didn't want her in pain anymore. He felt like he'd already put her through too much.

"Ally, you don't have to wake up now. Don't hurt yourself; I'll always wait for you." Austin said, as he let go of her hand and placed it back down against her side. He thought he could almost make out her speaking his name. She still tried to open her eyes, but much slower this time. In about the next five minutes the miracle happened. She had managed it. She was now blinking intently and questioningly at the hospital room around her. Before Austin could say anything else, the doctor spoke.

"Ally, dear? Do you feel alright? I'm not sure if you remember how you got here but you are in the hospital. You've been here for about a month in a coma. Do you remember how you got here, honey?" The woman said, walking up slowly so as not to startle her.

"M-My head hurts. A-And my back hurts too. I don't remember what happened, the last thing I remember was passing out next to Austin." Ally told the doctor, looking at Austin just then. Her brown eyes sparkled yet had a clouded look that showed just how long she'd been asleep. Austin was reliving that day now, staring into the same eyes that had big so large at the moment of the shooting. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know if telling her what happened was the best idea. He was worried she would hate him for not coming to her rescue.

"Austin, you were here the whole time? Waiting for me?" Ally said, looking up to the boy she loved deep down inside. It made her heart warm at the thought of Austin caring so much.

"Of course I waited for you. I was actually checked in the hospital last night," Austin said, giving her a slight smile. Her monitor began beeping as she worried about how her friend got in the hospital. She was suddenly feeling woozy, but Austin reassured her that he was ok before she could go under again.

"Where are my parents? Trish, Dez?" Ally asked both the doctor and Austin.

"You're right, we have to call your parents to tell them the good news! I'll be right back, after I call Trish and Dez too." Austin said, about to leave when Ally grabbed his arm. Her grip was weak, but Austin still stopped so as not to make her fall.

"Don't leave, this is the first time I've seen you in-A month?" She said, questioningly. She seemed to have some short term memory loss.

"Yeah, a month. I'll stay. I'll just call Trish and Dez from here, while the doctor calls your parents." Austin said, taking her hand once again. The doctor had, by that time, left the room to call Ally's father. Austin leaned in to Ally, and she leaned a bit forward. Just as the doctor came back in they were already kissing. Austin pulled back to find Ally blushing. Their sentimental moment had happened in front of Ally's doctor.

"I-I'm sorry, I" This time Austin was the one stuttering.

"Its fine," Was all Ally could manage to say. She laid back on her bed and yelped in pain. Austin looked at her with worry, and the doctor rushed over to her bed.

"Are you alright?" Austin and the woman seemed to say at once. Ally tried moving one of her legs and squealed again.

"My legs, if I move them it hurts." Ally said, looking at Austin.

"Oh, that is normal then Ms. Dawson. After the shot to your back, it's normal to feel some pain until you finish therapy." The doctor told her, and now Austin was regretting not telling her what happened. She was in shock. Her eyes widened and she began shivering.

"I w-was shot?" Ally said, directing the question at Austin.


	6. I Love You

"I thought Austin had told you while I was gone what had happened?" The doctor said, but Ally was still looking at Austin. Austin knew it was time to step up and tell her the whole story.

"I'm so sorry Ally. This whole thing was my fault. There was a gunman in the mall. He went to Sonic Boom just as we were taking cover, and-and he shot you in the back. That's why you remember blacking out in my arms. You collapsed and I called the ambulance. I should've taken that bullet. I should've pulled you down as soon as I saw the man coming toward us. I'm so sorry," Austin told her, coming over to take her hand but she pulled away. She was in too much shock for anything at that moment. She knew deep inside it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed that Austin hadn't told her from the start. He let her believe she just passed out and hadn't woken up.

"Why did you keep this from me? We kissed, and we talked, yet you kept it a secret that I was shot?" Ally said, tearing up. Austin tried to embrace her but she again refused. He felt terrible for keeping it from her. She was right, they kissed; they had a sentimental moment and he didn't feel the need to tell her anything? Austin started to get up and he walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, Ally yelled to him.

"Austin, wait!" She said, feeling regret for making him feel bad. She knew that he meant well no matter what. She wasn't just about to throw away everything they had over one thing Austin didn't mention. He walked back to her and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Ally said, lowering her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything you said was true," Austin said; this time Ally reached for his hand.

"Ouch!" Ally yelped from the pain of moving her weak body. Her legs still burned as if they were on fire. Austin let go and placed her carefully back down against the bed. He sat down next to her and began brushing his fingers through her hair. She just looked up at him as if in a trance; both of them forgetting the doctor was there.

"Humph," The doctor sighed, trying not to interrupt the lovely moment happening in front of her. Both Austin and Ally turned to face her and noticed Ally's father, Trish, and Dez were all there. They had barely heard the door even open. Austin slid away from Ally awkwardly and Ally blushed.

"Sweetheart, you're really awake!" Mr. Dawson yelled, running over to hug his daughter. Ally let out a groan and he stepped back a bit. Trish and Dez came over to her bed next and began catching up. Austin stepped out through the ruckus to go get the lyrics to his song. He knew it was the perfect time to sing it to her, seeing as her friends and family were all there now. It had been about ten minutes before Ally realized that he had left. She was worried she really had hurt him when she told him off about the shooting.

"Where's Austin?" She asked, making all eyes turn to her. She realized it was the first time she had actually said a word since her friends and family had come in. She couldn't help but blush again.

"I don't know, didn't he tell you where he was going?" Trish asked her.

"No, why would he have told me?" Ally said, clearly surprised at Trish's sarcastic tone.

"Well, you were getting kind of close when we came in," Trish said, this time making both Ally and Mr. Dawson blush.

"I guess he'll come back soon," Ally said, trying to change the subject. She wasn't about to chat about her love life to everyone in the room; including the doctor. Meanwhile Austin had finally gotten the lyrics from the Sonic Boom. He had placed them on his and Ally's piano bench. On the way back to the hospital he picked up a bouquet of white roses; he still couldn't look at the color red. He was almost to her room when he heard someone from the reception area mention Ally's name.

"It's not normal for Ms. Dawson to have so much pain in her legs. We gave her plenty of painkillers that should've made it impossible to feel," A woman said.

"I'm sure it will get better once she is in therapy. She has been out for a while. Maybe she just needs to get active again," A man replied her.

"I don't know, this doesn't seem normal. I'm going to give her more back x-rays. I've very nervous her spine may have been messed with during her operation. I don't want to have to tell Mr. Dawson that his daughter could be paralyzed." The woman said, making Austin drop the bouquet.

"_NO. No she can't be paralyzed! Not after everything she's gone through! Calm down Austin, the lady said maybe…" _Austin thought to himself. He grabbed the bouquet and forced himself to walk to Ally's room. He promised himself to tell her what he'd heard no matter how hard it was. She didn't deserve another secret to be kept from her. He finally got to her door and paused before turning the knob. He was singing a cappella to the one he loved most. He just wanted her to love him the same way he did her. Austin was nervous but still turned the knob, and walked in.


	7. The Truth Hurts

Ally's face lit up when he started signing. But he just couldn't stop thinking about the doctors' conversation earlier.

"_You're a good girl,  
a perfect picture of an angel smile,  
from a magazine,  
but it's a new world,  
and I know so well,  
the side of you no one's ever seen." _

As Austin sang the words she tried to catch up and sing along. He still couldn't believe she might not have been able to walk again.

"_Hey, now, baby,  
no doubt about it, girl  
you drive me crazy,  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me,  
wanna steal your heart."_

Her smile started to fade and he knew he was falling apart in front of her. Austin tried his best to hold up a smile for her.

"_Call me criminal,  
I won't deny you make me  
want it all  
everything you are  
so lock it up,  
go on and try it,  
no matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart."_

He couldn't do it. He stopped singing and fell to his knees in front of them all. She was screaming Austin's name in fear. He didn't know what to do. So he got up and took her hand.

"Ally, I heard the doctors talking outside of your room. They said you might be…" He paused, not sure if he could finish. Ally pulled him closer to her so she could look into his eyes. She was begging without words for Austin to tell her.

"They said you might be paralyzed." Austin said, looking at Ally as her mouth dropped and she began to cry. He held her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort her. Everyone in the room was in shock. Even Trish, who usually had something to say, began to weep in silence. He promised himself he wouldn't lie to Ally again, but he had hoped that he wouldn't hear this kind of truth. He too lost himself while holding Ally up and began to cry. He felt terrible. Again he felt guilty for any of this happening to his best friend. He couldn't take it. He thought he had really destroyed her life for good._  
_


	8. A New Beginning

They all were crying in a silent room and soon Ally's doctor came in. No one tried wiping their eyes, they knew they'd be crying again once the news was confirmed. Austin stepped away from Ally and walked over to the doctor.

"I thought you all would be happy that Ms. Dawson had woken up from her coma?" The doctor said. Austin interrupted her, he wanted to hear what he knew was coming already.

"Is something wrong with Ally? Is there a reason you came in," Austin said hostilely. Mr. Dawson put his hand on Ally's shoulder to brace for 'impact'.

"Actually yes, something could be wrong with Ally. I'm very sorry but Ally may need more than therapy for her legs. She may be permanently, paralyzed. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. The best we can suggest is that she get a wheelchair ," The doctor said and she started to walk out of the room. The door closed behind her and they all went back to their sulking. Ally was the first one to speak.

"Guys, I'll be fine. You shouldn't all be crying about me," She said, making all heads turn in the room. Austin went up to her and held her hand while Mr. Dawson took her other hand.

"Ally, if you are in a wheelchair how will you perform? How we will go up to the practice room together to write songs? Just working at Sonic Boom will be a lot harder," Austin told her. Ally frowned then began to talk again.

"It may not be easy at first, but it will get easier. I just need the help of my three best friends and my dad." Ally said pointing to Austin, Dez, Trish and then her father. Dez smiled brightly and ran up to Ally's side.

"So I'm still your BFF?" He asked cheerily and poked Ally on the nose.

"Yes Dez you're my Best Freckled Friend, always." Ally told him. Dez went to go sit on a foldout chair and continued to smile. Trish glared at him a moment then turned her attention back to Ally. Austin reached out and gave Ally a tight hug and Mr. Dawson did the same after. Then Trish and Dez were to follow. When they were all sitting again it was silent until a male doctor walked through the door. He had a needle in his hand and was walking toward Ally.

"Mr. Dawson, we are going to put your daughter to sleep and wheel her off to a C-T scan. There we are going to check out her back and legs. This will help us decide when to dismiss Ms. Dawson from the hospital." The doctor said.

"Ok," Was all Mr. Dawson said. The doctor then walked over to Ally and put the needle in her arm. It was only a matter of minutes before Ally closed her eyes to a dream state. The doctor then unclasped the bed from the wall and wheeled Ally out of the room leaving the others alone. To Austin it felt wrong that Ally was not near him. He had spent months being in that room with Ally and now they were taking her away. He didn't want them to hurt her. Inside Austin still felt regret for the shooting that occurred almost 3 months ago. Austin left the hospital room shortly after Ally was taken away and went home. He felt so changed. Ally and his life were going to change forever. At home he got a great idea to make Ally feel better. He went online and emailed Jimmy Starr, who replied almost instantly that he agreed with the plan.

The next day Austin went to the hospital bright and early and met up with Jimmy Starr and Maroon 5 there. Jimmy got Maroon 5 to play some get well songs to Ally. Even better than that, Jimmy told the internet and magazines about Ally being hurt and many of her fans made her a video of each of them telling her how much they loved her and how they would always stand by her even if she couldn't perform ever again. They all walked in to a sleeping Ally. Mr. Dawson had not gotten there yet. Austin walked over to Ally and poked her shoulder gently. Ally groaned and slowly opened her eyes to Maroon 5 in front of her. The whole hospital could've heard her scream with joy. Adam from the band walked closer to her bed took her hand and they began playing a song. Ally was in awe and Austin was so happy to see her smile. While they played he got out the laptop and showed Ally the video of her fans after they were done. She was practically jumping out of her bed in joy when it was all finished. Austin sat on the bed and Ally quickly pulled him into a hug and then a kiss. It was the second kiss since after Ally had woken up. Austin pulled away after a few seconds and gazed at a smiling Ally.

"I guess this means you liked the present?" Austin asked her awkwardly.

"More like, I loved the present, almost as much as I love you Austin. I think it took me too long to realize that. Will you go to dinner with me once I get out of this place?" Ally asked him. Austin was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yes," Austin told her and they kissed once more.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS READERS! I thought I'd get a bit romantic today for Austin and Ally…Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
